


MARS TO THE BEYOND

by ray_h12



Category: 2PM (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), boystory - Fandom, izty - Fandom, jypnation - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: a new trio girl group from JYP entertainment ready to start their lives as artists, with the help of their fellow members of jyp entertainment and maybe, very close friends. they will receive love and support from their close friends from stray kids, izty, got7, and many more jyp artists. (will involve quite a lot of swearing, and Australian slang and jokes cause I'm Australian.)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: debut day May 14th, 2019

‘how long?!’ the youngest calls from her room, causing her leader to sigh ‘still another 40 minutes now stop nagging.’ The eldest girl then joins her on the couch, ‘it’s taking too long’ a small pout pulls on her lips. ‘I know, but we just have to wait Mako. It's soon tho- ‘she gets cut off by their youngest member entering the room with a loud and drawn out huff.  
‘what now Rae?’ their leader says slightly amused, Rae stands before them with her hands on her sides ‘we should get some food to pass the time, what do you say Seohyun?’.  
The two girls nod in agreement and they all get up to have their dinner.  
***8:45***  
The silence in the dorm breaks as the three girls enter in panic ‘I can’t believe we forgot!’ Rae says hurriedly as she opens their shared computer, quickly clicking on the video. ‘okay okay okay! Calm down, guys!’ Rae says panicked ‘bro we are calm just shut up and play it’ Seohyun rolls her eyes.  
Their music video plays with the words – into the beyond- filling the screen, throughout the song they watch excitedly and try not to sing along to their own song. When it ends silence covers them before they suddenly all jump around excitedly as they cheer.  
‘Did you see how cool we all looked!’ Mako says happily ‘I know!!’ Seohyun replies with a wide smile, they turn to their youngest who had tears close to falling. Seohyun laughs, pulling her into a hug ‘come here you cry, baby’.  
***flashback***  
Seohyun walks past the practice room, only to pause midway upon hearing soft whimpering. She walks in quietly and the source of the crying comes into her view, Rae.  
Slowly, Seohyun sits next to her, not knowing how to help. ‘I’m sorry…’ Rae whispers trying to calm herself down ‘why?’ she responds softly. ‘because I’m bad at dancing we keep getting marked down at the evaluations, and that means we can’t debut’ Rae sniffles lightly, playing with her sleeves.  
‘don’t say that, its bullshit and you know it’ Seohyun looks at her friend sadly. ‘You and Mako should just debut without me’ Rae huffs before Seohyun could retort Mako sits down and responds with ‘never, either all three of us or none of us, right?’ she looks at Seohyun ‘right’ she nods and pats Rae’s back gently.  
‘if you really want to make your dancing better, we can both help you how’s that?’ Mako suggests, their youngest looks at them and smiles ‘deal, and I’ll work even harder, so we can all debut together’.  
***present, May 15th 2019, first music show performance***  
‘owowow’ Rae whines lightly as the hairdresser puts another pin in her curly hair, ‘You’re the one that said you didn’t want to straighten it so suck it up you drongo’ Seohyun says with her thick Australian accent. ‘Hey! I’m not a drongo you meanie’ Rae sulks, Mako shaking her head at them judgingly.  
After the girls are done with their preparations, their senior Junho surprises them for support, ‘don’t worry about winning, just do your best’ he smiles sweetly. They smile happily and bow at him in thanks ‘we won't let you down’ Seohyun promises.  
When their turn to perform comes close, they stand backstage anxiously, each girl wearing their individual colours, Rae with pink, Seohyun with purple and Mako with blue.  
‘Okay, guys we can do this okay?’ Seohyun tries to calm their nerves, ‘yeah we can do this, I think’ Rae says with a short breath, Mako just nods, feeling too nervous to speak.  
They all pause when they hear the presenters say ‘now for the new trio MARS with their song Nebula’.  
***  
The three girls hold hands nervously as they wait for the results, the winner Is announced and they clap for the senior group, bowing and then sadly walking off the stage. ‘Don’t worry girls you’ll get it next time for sure’ their manager Jiyul smiles, ‘yeah we shouldn’t lose hope yet’ Seohyun chimes.  
‘That’s the spirit, come on let's go celebrate with some dinner’.

(AN: a drongo is basically calling someone dumb, also i know this chapter is short but yayyyy the first chapter is up now)


	2. Thats the spirit!

***May 19th 2019***  
The three girls pant as they finish practising their choreo again. ‘Okay that was really good, we’ll win next time for sure’ Seohyun tries to cheer them up. ‘It’s okay if we don’t win, we can try even harder next time’ Rae chimes cheerfully.  
‘That’s the spirit!’ Felix says as he walks up to them, Mako visibly getting nervous. ‘Though you guys shouldn’t overwork yourselves so much, if you weren’t good JYP wouldn’t have debuted you’ he says sincerely. ‘Yeah Felix is right’ Mako supports him, he smiles shyly.  
Mako and Felix look at each other smiling shyly, while Seohyun and Rae nudge each other excitedly ‘Rae lets go get some lunch’ Seohyun drags her out the door before she could even reply, leaving Mako and Felix in awkward silence.  
‘uh…’ Mako speaks up ‘Yeah?’ Felix rubs the back of his neck shyly ‘food?’ Mako smiles, Felix replies with a bright smile ‘Let’s go then’.  
***  
On their way to the cafeteria, Rae and Seohyun walk past their seniors Yugyeom and BamBam, who are also close friends with Seohyun.  
Rae shyly hides behind Seohyun as she greets her friends ‘Yoyo how’s it going’ BamBam high fives her. ‘It’s going pretty good…’ as they speak Rae peaks at the tallest between them in awe.  
Yugyeom catches Rae’s staring and smiles at her, she quickly hides behind Seohyun again. ‘Alright see you guys around’ Seohyun waves as they walk away, Rae turning to watch Yugyeom in awe once more ‘Oh come on he’s not an alien’ Seohyun says amused at her younger friends’ affection.  
Rae huffs and covers her face in embarrassment ‘Why am I like this?’ she looks at her taller friend with a pout, ‘aw it’s okay bro, let’s go get some food’.  
***cafeteria***  
Rae and Seohyun watch happily as Mako and Felix eat together on the other table. ‘Uh… hey’ Jisung walks up to them, smiling at Seohyun. ‘Oh uh I should go get more food’ Rae tries to leave ‘Don’t you dare’ Seohyun narrows her eyes at Rae.  
‘What do you want Jisung?’ Seohyun tries to act uninterested ‘well I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch, not that I care if you do or anything…’ he contradicts himself.  
‘Well if you don’t care, why are you asking me?’ Seohyun retorts in annoyance ‘Pft I wasn’t, I was asking Rae’ ‘I am not getting involved in this’ Rae holds her hands up.  
‘You’re so annoying, what if she doesn’t want to eat with you huh??’ Seohyun points to Rae ‘Well what if she does want to eat with me, at least she’s nice’ he snaps back. ‘But i-’ Rae gets cut off by Seohyun ‘No I won’t let him take advantage of you’ as they continue arguing Rae gets up and joins Hyunjin.  
‘There they go again’ Minho shakes his head amused.  
***flashback***  
The song ends with the three girls panting. ‘woah guys we were so good!’ Rae says happily ‘She’s right, just you wait next time evaluations come around we will shock JYP with our talent’ Seohyun smiles.  
Suddenly a scoff is heard from the other side of the room, ‘you call that dancing’ their senior trainee Jisung speaks.  
‘Excuse me, do you have something to say?’ Seohyun says in annoyance. ‘no, not at all’ he leaves.  
***  
Rae finishes up her rap session, and eagerly rushes out to the teacher ‘how was that? Have I gotten better? Am I good now?’ she rambles questions. The teacher laughs lightly ‘yes, you’ve improved a lot good job’.  
She grins proudly as she leaves the recording area, only to be greeted by Jisung. She bows in respect then turns to leave, ‘you call that rapping, wow I can’t believe JYP actually accepted you’ he scoffs.  
Rae looks down sadly as he walks in for his session. She slowly walks away, looking down at her shoes.  
Hyunjin sees Rae walking and he rushes up to her excitedly ‘hey shortie want to go play Uno?’ he nudges her, but his expression quickly changes to concern when she just shrugs and walks away.  
‘but…’ he looks at her retreating form sadly.  
***  
Seohyun and Mako walk into the cafeteria, they spot Rae and join her. There was a seafood special happening, but Rae still only had plain rice and water. ‘what’s wrong Rae?’ Mako asks worriedly, ‘Who did it?’ Seohyun looks at the youngest knowingly. ‘nothing happened don’t worry about it’ Rae shrugs, ‘There is no way you are okay, you aren’t shoving seafood down your throat, now tell me who did it. Who made you sad?’ Seohyun asks.  
Rae tells her what happened with jisung, ‘but please don’t do anything, I don’t want to seem like a baby’.  
Seohyun smiles at her and slides chocolate milk across the table to Rae ‘what he said wasn’t true, you deserve the choci milk’. Rae smiles and rushes to put food on her plate.  
***  
The three girls walk to the training rooms, only to cross paths with jisung. Rae looks down sadly, but Seohyun looks at him in anger ‘you!’ she walks up to him and grips him by his collar, getting ready to punch him.  
Mako holds her arm back quickly ‘who the hell do you think you are!? You think you're some big shot when you're not even that special you asshole!’  
Hyunjin stands next to Rae and she hugs his arm sadly, ‘its okay don’t worry’ he pats her head softly.  
‘You better fucking apologize or my fist will have business with your dumbass face’ she lets go of him angrily and drags Mako and Rae away.  
‘wow, you're dumb’ Hyunjin shakes his head at Jisung and walks away, leaving Jisung in shock as he watches Seohyun walk away.  
***present May 20th 2019***  
Rae, Mako, and Seohyun walk into the company sadly, ‘Surprise!!’ they are startled by, Sana, Dahyun, and Momo.  
‘Woah cake!’ Mako and Rae rush to it excitedly. ‘you guys are doing so great at the shows, so you deserve this’. Before they could say their thanks, the girls' manager Jiyul walks in ‘Hey no, you guys are on diets’ ‘but…’ Mako and Rae look at her with pouts. Jiyul sighs ‘only a little bit’ ‘yesssss, you're the best’.


	3. Chapter 3

*** May 26th 2019***  
The girls bow as they leave the stage, getting used to the new feeling of being around so many idols, as well as losing to them. ‘it's okay to lose’ Rae says in a happy tone ‘at least we get to see the boyz up close’ she continues with a grin,  
‘oh my god I know right’ Seohyun says excitedly. As they fangirl, their senior group the boyz walk by bowing and smiling, the three girls quickly returning their acts of respect.  
‘oh my god did you guys see Kevin??’ Seohyun tries to keep her voice down. ‘more like did you see Sunwoo??’ Mako says. Rae stands there nodding to whatever they say.   
*** May 27th 2019***  
The three girls bow in thanks at their CEO JYP after he treated them to waffles. ‘you three are doing so well, and you're getting such amazing feedback’ he smiles kindly.  
‘thank you so much sir’ Seohyun says ‘you're welcome, now keep up the amazing work’ he smiles before waking off.   
‘Woah guys did you hear that?? He said we’re doing great!’ Rae jumps happily ‘I know right!’ Mako joins her. Felix looks at mako with a wide smile as he walks up to the girls.  
Mako stops quickly, trying to seem natural as she returns a smile to Felix. ‘hey mate’ Seohyun nods at him ‘hey’ he says but he couldn’t stop smiling at Mako.  
Rae slightly nudges Mako towards Felix. ‘so uh, I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me?’ he asks nervously ‘wait me?’ mako looks at him confused.   
He laughs lightly and nods excitedly ‘yes, you.’ ‘oh uh yes, of course, yeah’ she smiles nervously. ‘let's go then’ he takes her hand and drags her away, leaving Seohyun and Rae nudging each other excitedly.   
***  
Felix drags Mako into one of the dance rooms, he looks down at her smiling ‘what song do you want to learn?’ he asks, his hand still holding hers.  
‘uh well, I've always wanted to do dance the night away’ mako tries not to react to their hand holding. Felix’s eyes light up at the mention of the song and he quickly rushes to the music player.  
***  
‘woah’ Rae keeps looking at the got7 and jus2 posters. ‘are you done staring at Yugyeom?’ Seohyun says amused, quickly making Rae flustered ‘what pft I'm not looking at him pft I don’t care’ she moves away.  
‘oh hey, Yugyeom’ Seohyun says suddenly, causing Rae to hide behind her quickly. Seohyun laughs ‘wow that was easy’ Rae pouts ‘you're so mean’. ‘oh hi, Yugyeom what's up?’ seohyun says ‘im not falling for it again’ Rae crosses her arms over her chest and turns around quickly, only to bump into a much taller person.  
‘you're not falling for what?’ he grins and looks down at her. She holds her breath and walks back nervously ‘uh I uh’. Rae looks up at him shyly ‘uh oh uh look at the time okay bye’ she runs away.   
‘uh okay see you’ Yugyeom calls.  
***  
Hyunjin sees Rae rushing into the cafeteria with red cheeks, he tilts his head and goes up to her ‘what's wrong?’ he asks. She hides her face in her hands ‘I uh saw him again. Hyunjin laughs ‘did you actually say a proper sentence?’ she looks up at him ‘yeah…kinda…no’ she huffs.   
He pats her head gently ‘you shouldn’t be so scared hyung is really nice’. ‘no she should just run away from him instead tsk’ Seohyun joins in ‘he was so sad’ she adds. Rae gasps ‘oh no I hurt his feelings???’ she tears up a bit.  
‘oh my god, bro I was joking’ Seohyun says quickly. ‘What's going on?’ Jisung joins as well, Seohyun quickly looks away ‘nothing you need to know’ she retorts.  
He pouts slightly, Seohyun and Rae go and sit down. Hyunjin pats Jisungs shoulder in pitty, then they both sit opposite to the girls.  
a bit later the boy's attention is drawn to Rae and Seohyun smiling and giggling lightly as they look at something on Seohyun phone.  
Jisung nudges Hyunjin ‘what are they doing?’ he whispers. ‘probably looking at photos of other idols’ Hyunjin replies normally, but Jisung couldn’t help but feel strange.   
‘oh my god he looks so nice here’ Rae comments, ‘nice is an understatement he looks so good’ Seohyun corrects. Jisung tries to look over to see who it is. As they continue saying complements, Jisungs curiosity got larger until he hears ‘I wish I could meet him, his voice is so amazing’ Seohyun nods at her own statement.   
‘who is it?’ he says rather bluntly ‘pft why do you wanna know?’ she snaps back. ‘who is it?’ he asks Rae ‘its Chen from Exo’. Jisung scrunches his nose slightly.   
Seohyun goes back to ignoring him ‘but hey uh have you heard me sing?’ he tries to get her attention ‘im pretty good’ he continues. ‘ugh just stop already’ she gets up annoyed ‘im going to practice’ she says to Rae before walking off.  
Jisung pauses for a bit but then goes after her.  
‘wow those two are blind to their feelings’ Rae shakes her head.   
***  
‘leave me alone Jisung’ Seohyun walks faster ‘no wait’ he keeps walking after her until he stops her. ‘why do you still hate me so much?’ he gives her intense eye contact as he waits for her answer.   
‘I don’t hate you, why would you ever think that’ Seohyun's tone seeping sarcasm. He scrunches his nose slightly in annoyance ‘what am I not good enough?’ he says with a sad tone.  
‘why are you even saying this?’ she moves away. ‘is it because you like singers more?? Is that why you like him so much? I can sing too you know’ his tone more challenging. ‘ill do it ill sing for you, I can do that’ he continues, Seohyun looking at him in shock.  
‘uh…’ she pushes him away and walks off quickly. Leaving Jisung to stand there ‘wow desperate much Han?’ he says to himself.

***9pm***  
Felix and mako were walking out of the building after Felix insisted on walking her to her dorm. ‘you're really amazing’ she speaks up shyly, he tries to hide his smile but it grows even more ‘thank you, you're really amazing as well’. They continue their walk in comfortable silence.  
***  
Seohyun was in her room reading when she suddenly gets a message, when she opens the message she rolls her eyes.   
Jisung: are you asleep?  
Seohyun: yes  
Jisung: can you come outside?  
Seohyun: why?  
Jisung: please I wanna show you something   
Seohyun: no  
Jisung: please?  
Seohyun: fine  
Seohyun gets up and puts her shoes on, as she walks to the door she sees Rae walking sleepily in her pyjamas ‘where are you going? It's after curfew ’ she rubs her eyes tiredly.   
‘Shh, go back to sleep okay?’ Seohyun pats Raes' head and gently pushes her into the bedroom, quickly rushing out the door.


	4. do you still hate me?

‘Thank you for coming’ Jisung greets Seohyun as soon as she walks out. ‘what do you want Jisung? Its past curfew we’re not allowed out’ she looks at him and crosses her arms.  
He smirks lightly ‘yes because you follow all the rules don't you’ his tone sarcastic. She crosses her arms over her chest. ‘so?’ he puts his hand out ‘sure’ she walks past him, he follows her, grinning. 

***

Mako and Felix laugh lightly ‘that’s cute’ he comments with a wide smile, ‘as if you can talk’ they look at each other smiling, until they hear distant arguing. ‘Huh?’ They look ahead and see Seohyun and Jisung.   
‘How could you not remember his cat??’ Seohyun says in annoyance ‘I do remember his cats!’ Jisung retorts. ‘mmhm yeah sure’. Before Jisung could reply Mako speaks up ‘what are you two doing out here after curfew?’. Jisung and Seohyun look at them ‘we should ask you the same thing’. ‘Well Mako and I were practising and now I'm walking her home, but why are you two walking away from the dorms?’. ‘well, we a-’ Mako cuts her off ‘forget it I have nothing to do with this, let's just go’ she drags Felix away.

***

‘Can you stop looking at me like that please?’ Seohyun glares at Jisung. He looks away shyly ‘sorry…’. ‘where are we going anyway?’ she asks ‘well uh I wanted to go somewhere private where we can talk’ Jisung grins at her. ‘we don’t need to talk’ she tries to hold her ground.   
‘okay, then will you stop hating me? His tone slightly desperate.

***flashback***

‘go apologize’ Hyunjin says to the sleeping boy in annoyance ‘go away’ Jisung groans lightly. Hyunjin takes the covers off of him ‘go apologize to Rae’.  
Jisung sighs ‘what if she doesn’t even want to see me?’ ‘if that happens you can deal with it, just don’t be greasy like usual’.

***

Jisung sees Mako walking with Jeongin and Seungmin ‘hey guys’ he calls for them, Mako looks away annoyed and Jeongin waves happily.  
‘have any of you seen Rae?’ ‘I don’t know’ Mako responds dryly, ‘what do you mean we were just with he-’ Mako nudges Jeongin ‘dude!’. Seungmin shakes his head at them ‘shes in the training room’ Jisung nods in thanks and rushes away.

***

Jisung looks through the window, Rae was dancing to “You Are” by their seniors GOT7. He knocks and walks in, she stops the music ‘uh hey…’ she looks around the room.  
Jisung walks up to her ‘im sorry for being an asshole’ he says firmly, his face serious…until Rae cracks a bright smile and hugs him tightly ‘it's okay! I forgive you’. He stands shocked for a bit before smiling and hugging back.

***

Seohyun passes by the training rooms only to look back quickly, seeing Jisung and Rae hugging tightly ‘huh??’ she smiles softly ‘I guess he liked her after all’.

***

‘I thought you hated me?’ Jisung pulls away, Rae shakes her head ‘nope, hating people takes too much effort, plus you only said it cause you’re jealous that I'm a good rapper’ she grins cheekily. He laughs lightly ‘you got me there’ ‘anyway, can you teach me how to rap fast? Like how 3racha do it in double knot?’ she says excitedly.  
‘sure let's go’

***present***

‘I don’t hate you’ Seohyun replies dryly, ‘so you love me huh?’ he smirks lightly. She flusters a bit before hitting his arm ‘stop being such a player ‘ooww’ he rubs his arm and pouts ‘Im just trying to lighten the mood’ he continues.  
‘im sorry’ Seohyun says with a sigh, causing Jisung to look in slight disbelief ‘I just wanna know if I'm doing anything to annoy you…because the thought of you hating me makes me really…’ he huffs ‘it makes me sad’ he continues.  
‘well I…uh…’ Seohyun turns around to leave but Jisung quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her into a hug. I'm sorry if I was an asshole and did something to get you to hate me’  
He pulls away expecting to get hit ‘I uh…I don’t hate you’ Seohyun seems shy and she feels flustered. Jisung smiles brightly ‘let's go back’

***

Felix smiles at Mako as they stand in front of her dorm, ‘thank you for walking with me’ ‘thank you for making it so worthwhile’ he responds happily. She turns around to unlock the door, then in a second of courage Felix hugs her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.  
Mako freezes, dropping her keys. Felix tries not to panic and stands his ground, so they both stand there. When they pull away Mako turns around and looks up at him shyly, Felix smiles warmly as he slowly pulls his hand up to pat her head gently.  
They both jolt in panic when someone clears their throat. ‘It’s almost 11, why are you out here?’ It’s the girls' manager, Jiyul. ‘Don’t you have a curfew of your own Felix?’. ‘Uh yes I do right okay, uh good night’ he bows and rushes away.

‘Tsk I didn’t expect you to be the rule-breaking type Mako, come on in you go’ before Jiyul was about to leave, Seohyun and Jisung come into view. ‘Just great the leader is late too, Seohyun get inside now’ Seohyun sighs ‘goodnight’ she says to Jisung, he nods and rushes away in the same direction as Felix. ‘What's next, is Rae gonna come in at 1 am??’ Jiyul starts scolding them ‘you two are in so much trouble, get inside and go to bed’ they bow and both say ‘yes’.  
They all walk in and when the manager looks in the rooms she sees Rae sound asleep and drowning in stuffed toys. 

***next day, May 27th***

Rae got up very early and went to the company by herself, she walks in and starts excitedly greeting whoever she sees. She sees her senior Young k ‘good morning’ she smiles brightly ‘woah why are you here so early?’ she shrugs ‘I wanna practice, what are you doing?’   
‘Oh, I'm going to go and have some breakfast with Yugyeom and Bambam before they get busy with their comeback’. She feels excited with the mention of Yugyeom ‘you're uh gonna go see Yugyeom now?’ he grins ‘would you like to have breakfast with us?’  
She shakes her head quickly ‘nono I shouldn't intrude, I should let you go now’ she tries to walk away, but Jamie joins them and stops her ‘come on kiddo lets go’. ‘But I uh...I have stuff to do, yeah I have to do stuff’ Rae tries to give excuses but Jamie was already dragging her to the car.


	5. Breakfast Crew

May 27th

Rae sits in the back as they go and pick up Yugyeom and BamBam. ‘yoyo’ BamBam voice fills their ears, with Jimin replying ‘get in dummies’. BamBam sees Rae in the back and grins ‘Yugyeom you first’ he pushes him in next to Rae.  
Rae looks with wide eyes ‘uh I uh good morning’. Yugyeom smiles ‘good morning, I didn’t know you were joining us’ Rae was too scared of speaking, so she nods nervously.   
During the drive, BamBam would lean on Yugyeom which causes him to lean on Rae. She looks at Yugyeom in awe and he responds with a sweet smile.

***

Jimin and Young-k made sure to get Rae and Yugyeom to sit next to each other, Yugyeom had no issue but Rae’s heart was about to explode. ‘So Rae, you and the other girls are doing really well on the promotion stages’ Young-k asks with a smile, they all look at Rae and she feels nervous with Yugyeom looking at her ‘oh thank you so much, we really are trying our best’ she suddenly gets sad and pouts ‘though I wish we would win at least once…’.  
Rae shakes her head and smiles at them ‘it’s okay we will win one day’ they smile ‘that’s the spirit!’ BamBam supports her. Yugyeom looks at Rae closely ‘you three are super talented, you’ll win in no time’ he smiles brightly, Rae responds with a shy nod, everyone else nudging each other at the scene.

***

As they all eat their food in comfortable silence, Rae looks up randomly and asks, ‘what type of noodle would I be?’. Brian, Jamie and BamBam look at Rae in confusion while Yugyeom answers with ‘hmm I think you’d be a Hokkien noodle, what about me?’ They look at each other in focus ‘Oh you would be an Udon noodle for sure’ Rae replies, Yugyeom nods interested. ‘Get a room’ BamBam goes back to eating, while Rae tries to hide her red cheeks. 

***

‘So you and the other girls seem to be really close to the boys from stray kids’ BamBam states, Yugyeom turns to Rae as she nods happily ‘I mean you all know how amazing and nice they are, everyone in JYP is so nice, like you guys are always so nice to me, especially Junho, he always checks on us in the group chat and makes sure we are oka-’ ‘did you say group chat?’ Brian perks up.  
Rae looks at them wide-eyed ‘uh…no?’ ‘Nono, you said he checks on you guys in a group chat, and I don’t recall being in a group chat with you all’.  
‘oh uh, I uh…’ ‘You should add us’ Jamie urges ‘who are the admins?’ Brian adds ‘Seohyun, Mako and I’ Rae responds. BamBam grins ‘You should add us, it will be fun’ ‘I don’t know I should ask Junh-’ ‘You don’t have to, he’ll love it’. Rae smiles ‘okay, I’ll do it when I get home’.

***

‘So, how’s dancing been?’ Yugyeom asks Rae quietly ‘Oh um, it’s been good, how uh did you know I’m struggling?’ Her voice shaky and clearly nervous ‘Oh uh, I heard Jb talking with Hyunjin about your progress.’ ‘Oh, uh right of course’ she looks down shyly.   
‘Okay we will see you two later’ Brian says as he, Jamie, and BamBam stand up. ‘Wait where are you going?’ Yugyeom asks ‘Oh we need to go somewhere you two know the way back okay, see you later’ they rush out.   
‘What even…’ Rae mumbles, Yugyeom smiles a bit and turns to her before a waiter comes up to them and says, ‘Would you like the check?’ Yugyeom sighs ‘of course they left it to me’. He takes out his wallet to pay, ‘let me help too’ Rae does the same as him ‘No no I can handle it don’t worry’ ‘but I want to help’ ‘no its okay really’ ‘but I’m okay with helping’ ‘no I ca-’ the waiter clears his throat and the both look away shyly.  
‘Sorry…’ they both bow to the waiter, and they end up splitting the bill. 

***

They walk into the company mid-conversation ‘I really enjoy dancing to any song of ours though, so when JB and I worked on the dances for Jus2 it was just even more fun so yeah, I like all the dances’ Yugyeom nods at his own answer.   
‘I love seeing you guys perform “long black” it’s so amazing’ Rae says excitedly before continuing with ‘When I saw it live it looked so amazing, so I’m trying to learn it.’  
he turns to her ‘you went and saw us perform?’ she nods ‘but didn’t you have a lot of training then for your debut?’ he asks with slight surprise. ‘I did, but I went anyway because I’m a big fan of you guys’ he smiles shyly at her response ‘wow, thank you for supporting us’.

As they walk towards the training areas Seohyun and Mako see them from across the hall. ‘oh my god, they’re together’ Seohyun nudges Mako ‘what do we do?’ she replies excitedly. They watch from around the corner as Rae and Yugyeom stand Infront of the training room ‘uh so this was really fun, I’m sorry that I got dragged into breakfast without you knowing’ she looks down shyly.

He smiles and rubs the back of his neck ‘don’t worry about it, it was nice having you around, we don’t really talk much so this was nice’ Rae plays with her fingers ‘thank you, I feel the same’. ‘well uh I should go now, we have a few things to do today, and we need to prepare for the tour’ he rambles a bit ‘oh uh, of course, I need to go practice as well’ he smiles at her ‘see you around’ he walks away.

When he gets far away enough Rae holds her heart and starts jumping up and now ‘oh my goddddddddd’. Mako and Seohyun walk up to her ‘so Rae hows your morning been’ Mako speaks up and Rae freezes ‘uh uh uh nothing my day has been normal nothings been going on nothing at all I'm fine I'm okay this is great life is great’ she rambles ‘oh hey Yugyeom’ Seohyun waves causing Rae to jumps up and stops talking ‘where??’  
Seohyun and Mako laugh ‘come on, you need to tell us what happened.’


End file.
